ICONic Chaos
by SuperZoey
Summary: "I trust you" Zoey whispered. "Dont worry I promise to get us through this" I whispered back wrapping an arm around her. She took a few seconds to take it all in. Then she responded. "Thank you" ...Please Read!
1. Ch 1 KiDnApPeD

**Hey peoples! My bestie Carrie and I made this story and are still making it whoop! Her pen name is Chalek4ev. Yess she has Chloe King stories so check her out! This is an ICONic story and I hope y'all like it. We do have a lot of POV switches so watch out for that. I don't want it to be confusing for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ICONic Boyz….but that would be awesome! And I partially own Carrie and Zoey****J**

Zoey's POV

Stars danced along the night sky. The moon beamed down on Earth. I was watching the night sky when I felt a warm hand over my mouth. I tried to scream, but then I felt a hard object against the temple of my head. The figure gathered me up as I was thrown in a van. It closed the door and everything went pitch black. Goodbye life.

Carrie's POV

Julio opened the door and dropped in a body. He was on his eight year run. He kidnaps eight kids. Preferably boys, but I was a victim. I only know all that I do about him because my dad used to work for him. I shuffled my feet around, making myself turn over. Then I hit the kids head. She yelped. I could tell it was a she. The van kept steadily driving for what seemed like hours. Then I fell asleep.

Madison's POV

Bahahaha! Louis is hilarious. I looked at the clock, 6:07 AM. Holy crap! We need to go to sleep. "Aye T-Money!" Thomas looked over at me. Seconds ago he was laughing like crazy at Louis' impressions. "Knock, knock." I hear against our hotel room door. "Who is it?" "It's Julio. Brian. Ricardo and Cory!" A man I'm guessing Julio said. "You must be the new body guards Geo sent." "Ya, sure can we come in?" "Sure" I reply letting them in the room.

Louis's POV

Yay the new body guards are here! Then all of a sudden I see one of our body guards toss Madison and Mikey over their shoulder. "He…" I scream hoping someone will come, but before the word gets out the darkness starts to surround me and pull me under for what I know will be a long deep sleep.

Mikey's POV

These men are like real stupid. Don't they know who we are? I was the first ro be tossed into the van. I landed on a warm body. "What the-" She started, but I cut her off by covering her mouth with my hand. I didn't know what was going to happen, but if worse comes to show, I don't want to be the first dead because of a stupid girl. Or at least I thought it was a girl. They had a pretty high-pitched voice whoever it was.

**Yea told you a lot of POV changes and thanks for reading I hope you guys enjoyed it. I now this chapter was short, but it will get longer. The next chapter is a little more exciting and this was kind of like an introduction, like of how they get kidnapped. And in the next chapter there are a few events that will foreshadow in future chapters. **

**Xoxo ~Zoey&Carrie**


	2. Ch 2 FrEeDoM

**Aye! I am back! Here is the story! This chapter gonna be exciting! Well I don't wanna spoil it for y'all so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ICONic Boyz I WISH I DID! And I only partially own Carrie and Zoey!**

Jason's POV

I woke up in a huge room, with two girls and the guys? Nick started to wake up, and so did the most gorgeous girl I have ever laid eyes on. She ran a finger through her chocolate brown hair. Then she looked around. "Where are we? Who are you? Oh wait you-" Her voice got louder with each word she said. Nick tackled her to the floor so she would shut up. "Shh! I'm Nick." He whispered with teeth clenched together before winking at the girl. He flirts with every girl he sees, but instead of blushing the girl pushed him off her and sat up. Next the girl turned to me and smiled. "I'm Zoey, your Jason. So do you now where we are?" Zoey bit her lip, hoping for an answer.

Carrie's POV

"Zoey shut up we are in San Francisco in an abandoned warehouse about three miles down from the Golden Gate Bridge. Ok? Oh and by the way my dad use ro work with these freaks I'm not one of them! I'm Carrie." "Yea ya I know we go to the same school your in my study hall, but what do they want with us?" Zoey whispered. "Well they just kidnap eight kids every eight years and they just let us loose in the city with no one, but each other." "Holy crap!" All the ICONic Boyz whisper yelled in unison. "Well shut up and lay down, pretend to be passed out so we will live." "ok" They all mumble as we pretend to be passed out.

Zoey's POV

We heard footsteps. And then a deep voice. "Ricardo! They are still asleep!" The voice shouted. Then U heard another voice, guessing it was Ricardo. "Kick them!" Then I heard a few mumbles. It must have been Carrie and the boyz. I felt a hard hit to my left rib. I hunched over in pain, then opened my eyes. It looked like the others got hit pretty hard too.

Nick's POV

The man named Julio started to speak. I was still hurt. "Okay so heres the drill. I have programmed a chip in your necks to track you down. So if you try to tell the police, we will personally ill you." He smiled deviously. I swallowed hard. Then I touched my neck. It stung where I touched it. Julio opened the door and shoved us out. Well that was easy. Time to flirt up some girls.

Carrie's POV

(A/N: Wow Carrie has a lot of point if views in this chapter) Ok. So we should just take advantage of being eight teens in San Francisco. Madison started to speak. "No 'rents!" And that set all of us off. Zoey was cheering with Nick. Louis was whining with Thomas. Madison and Mikey were sort of cheering and listing the problems. Jason and I just stood there quietly. Zoey then shouted. "OMG! We should like split in two groups. We can explore! Lets take advantage of this!" Of course Nick had to join in. "Yea and I could be in your group!" He turned to Zoey. She stepped away and he took a step towards her. "Gosh! Stalk much? Anyways I aleady have a group!" Zoey looked around nervously before grabbing a hold of Louis, Jason and Mikey and running off holding their hands. Great. She had to leave me with them? "So guys? Where to?" I asked. They all shrugged in unision. "Well y'all probably have a lot of fans to sign stuff for, so I'm gonna leave." I turned to go, but somebody grabbed my wrist. I got the whirlies and felt butterflies. I turned back to see, Madison? "Come on, we don't bite! We aren't vampires. Just explore with us. We are all older anyways." The rest of the boyz agreed. I nodded and smiled. Today was gonna be a good one.

**Sorry its actually really boring. But it did have a few events that will foreshadow in the future. So remember them. This next chapter is about like kinda interesting, but it will get better in the next chapters. I use a few funny words in them and my character does some stupid things. So I hope y'all enjoyed and don't forget to review. Xoxo ~Zoey & Carrie**


	3. Notice:

**Hello! This is a notice to you peoplessssss reading! I wrote the chapter last night and I was going to post it, but someone caused me to accidentally click delete and so know instead I am writing this note! I should be posting tonight or tomorrow so I will keep my fingers crossed. Also, I should be updating my "FAIRY" story and I will be posting two new stories around today or tomorrow =) Review my story tooooooo**


	4. Chapter 4:clothes, money and the ditch

**AN: Hey guys it's the other half of this duo and If you read this story please review or we will not continue more than a few more chapter because trust me it is really good and we have a lot written**

**Disclaimer: we do not own though we wish we did**

**Louis's POV**

We laughed and ran, when we finally stopped we were laughing so hard none of us could breathe. When we finally calmed down a little bit Zoey pointed to a store still giggling a bit. It was a girl store and before we knew it she ran inside leaving us to decide to wait out here or follow her inside. When we finally came to a conclusion we trudged inside after her. the second we walked through the door we heard Zoey's voice ring out "Come here, Louis" When I looked over at her, her arms were open wide for a hung in which I gladly accepted. "I could just marry you!" Zoey exclaimed and I chuckled. "Well that was random" Mikey commented rolling his eyes. Zoey put me down and glared at Mikey for a moment before running off to go look through a pile of clothes. I turned and looked at Jason who made a hand motion and we followed Zoey towards the pile of girly frills.

**Thomas POV**

Nick was obviously about to flirt up Carrie but I stepped in right as he opened his mouth to speak. "So Carrie should we try for an escape? Yea?' I asked and then smiled. Nick looked confused as Carrie started to talk. "Well since I am stuck here with you guys I think it is best to go find the others." She stated "What's so wrong with us" I asked curiously "Well just to let you know I have no problem as long as you don't use fame or looks to get what you want I just hate people that think they r so perfect they don't need to do anything else in life but look good." I saw Madison face soften as obviously she has hit some rough patches in life and had to deal with people like that. To uplift the mood from its dreary past Madison yelled "Ninja, stalker, spy mission go" and dropped to the floor and rolled like a spy and got up pretending his finger were guns. Before he even go off the ground I had started to laugh, then Carrie who couldn't hold it in any longer then Nick and lastly Madison realizing how funny that spy roll thing really was. When we had all finally composed ourselves enough to speak Madison said "I am so not staying in these clothes for however long we are here" he said picking a leaf off his shirt.

**Carrie's POV**

"Wow someone cares a tad too much about what they wear." "Hey I do not" Madison exclaimed with a hurt look on his face which sent the rest of us into another fit of laughter. Once we had all calmed down I grabbed Madison's and Nick's hand and took off through the forest to a small town on the other side.

Nick's POV

When Carrie grabbed my hand I was beyond shocked but when I felt Thomas grab my other hand and the fact that I was being pulled through a forest it didn't last long. After about 5 minutes of following Carrie through the forest we ended up in a small town that had an Abercrombie in it. "I hope you guys like Abercrombie" Carrie said walking through the door and completely disappearing. "Where did she go" I wonder out loud only to be met with the smiling face of Carrie carrying a heap of clothes. "What are these for?" Thomas asks holding up the outfit he had been given. "Well you guys are a little obvious wearing well Iconic boys T-shirts so I got a navy blue shirt and some black jeans sun glasses and a hat for Madison" she says smiling at him and pointing to the clothes in his hands. "A forest green shirt and classic blue jeans a hat and sunglasses for Nick." She continues smiling and pointing to the clothes in my hands "and for you Thomas I go a burgundy shirt and blue jeans hat and sunglasses and for me a tank and some shorts and some sun glasses." After telling us that she would change and pay and to meet her out front in 20 we left for the changing rooms. When Carrie finally came back she had on a tank top and short shorts and was carrying a bag with I have no idea what in it with her long locks pulled back into a pony tail and sun glasses on top of her head. "Let's go find the others."Madison says as Carrie grabs his hand leading the way.

Madison's POV

Jeez! This Carrie girl could be quite bossy. I just want to find the others and ditch Carrie but I really doubt we could make it without her. After about five blocks we see an Aeropostale, Carrie says it's one of Zoey's Favorite stores. And sure enough inside is Zoey twirling around in just a tank top and short shorts with all the boys cheering around her as she smiled sheepishly. This in itself infuriated Nick who stormed into that store just after Carrie who was of course followed by me and Thomas.

Louis's POV

"I like those clothes, buy them" I exclaimed but Zoey just sighed "I don't have any money." She looked down as Carrie, followed closely by Nick and a trailing Thomas and Madison. They had on different clothes. Zoey jumped in front of them and pointed at Carrie "Hey how did you guys get those clothes!" "Ya where did you guys get the money?" I questioned truly curious. "And not to mention how did you find us." Jason ended the interrogation with. Zoey was by now turned around staring at another rack of clothes, a true inner blonde but I love her. "Zoey" Carrie snapped at the daydreaming girl. Who then turned and hugged Madison, Nick and T-money while exclaiming "I missed you" many times over.

Carrie's POV

After Zoey hugged the guys they all turned back to me to answer the question well I guess I have too now. "I kinda sorta maybe took it?" I said watching as everyone's jaw dropped. Then they tackled me in hugs and Madison and Lewis kissed my cheeks. "Care" "Ya" "Can Spikey, Jay, Lewis and I barrow some money." Zoey asked sweetly. Carrie took out her wallet from the bag and gave each of us a fifty and Zoey bought the clothes she tried an and the guys bought outfits similar to what the other guys hat on and then we were on our way.

Nick's POV

Zoey looked well….WOW. When we walked out of the store Zoey whispered something and Carrie's ear and Carrie started laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. I nudged Carrie's arm and mouthed 'what?' She nodded no reducing her laughter to only giggles. I looked at Zoey and she looked at Carrie and Carrie nodded I guess this was some form of unspoken girl code. "I love boys" Zoey exclaimed and I made a 'what's so funny' face cause seriously what's so funny about that then all of the sudden Zoey and Carrie turned serious. "Nick wanna marry me?" Zoey asked out of the blue sending Carrie into another fit of giggles. I was blushing like crazy when Zoey jumped in my face and shouted "Nick, Nick?" snapping her fingers. Oh it was just a day dream but why was Carrie still laughing. "Carrie what's so funny." "oh nothing just nothing."

Jason's POV

Wow Zoey is funny and Carrie is well Carrie I swear if I didn't know better I would say they girl is Bi-polar. Then Nick spaced out again and Zoey snapped in his face and well Nick he just snapped "WHAT!" This caused Zoey to go and hide behind Carrie and she cracked up again I mean to send a girl into a fit of laughter this often it must be pretty funny. "Oh Carrie don't you wish Kevin was here?" Zoey weeped joyfully. She wiped a tear from her flawless face just as Thomas asked "Who is Kevin?" Carrie answered for Zoey. "Well Kevin is are best friend back in Florida and I believe he refers to Zoey as his big brother. Right?" We all looked confused especially me. And when I finally found the ability to speak again I managed to stutter out "But but I thought you were a girl." Zoey fell on the ground laughing so Carrie still in serious mode replied "oh she is as far as I know anyway. Kevin is well Crazy and …Weird" they said the last word simultaneously. We all sighed out of relief and I bet for Carrie it would have been really awkward if she had to deal with a whole group of guys but right now she has another girl in the group so I hope they will be ok. Then I heard something that sent almost all of us into shock…almost. "But you L-o-v-e love Mr. right remember." Then we all heard Nick mutter what I guess he thought was under his breath "I'm mr. right" But his hopes and dreams were crashed when zoey said "remember on the first day of school when he was like man did I miss school." That meant Nick wasn't the right guy for her.

Zoey's POV

"I wish I could buy more clothes and stay here forever. Ahh No more parents forever." Then I heard Carrie mutter under her breath 'at least you still have both parents' and I remembered what she had been through when her dad was murdered and I gave her hung and said sorry knowing none of the guys had heard either one of us. But after that moment Carrie seemed excited forget the past our old lives in Florida. Then I looked towards Madison and he nodded "that would be great but Carrie how about you show us an example of pick pocketing so we can all get money."

Carrie's POV

Everyone probably thought he was a good actor which he was but they are not all goo whisperers I mean I was 10 feet away when they made this plan but I knew that they would come back and well find me they couldn't survive long without money or a guide and they would brake all the rules of this game.

Zoey's POV

Once she was gone and had disappeared into the crowd we all joined hands and ran as fast as we could and as far as we could then we ran further. We ended up in a ghettolicious town. Louis had started to shiver so I gave him my varsity jacket I had been wearing when I was outside before the well the incident is what I like to call it. "I like this but I'm scared" he chattered trying to warm up. I hugged him trying to help in warm up "its fine this ghettolicious town is home to hundreds it can't be that hard to live in." I tried to comfort but had a problem putting any support behind my words when I was just as scared as he was. Everyone laughed when I said Ghettolicious it was a rather funny word and after a few minutes, Jason, ,Mikey and Thomas joined the hung the finally nick and Madison. "Why did we leave Carrie?" I asked. "I feel kinda bad I mean she was bossy, but ya know" nick piped up "Ya I kinda know why she is that way and I would tell you put I don't have the authority." Remembering what she went through then where we were, lost in a town none of us knew except Carrie. I broke into tears and fell t my knees a tears wracked my body.

Mikey's POV

Zoey was crying we were lost and the only person that knew where we are and well everything that we needed to know we had ditched. "GO FIND CARRIE" I commanded and everyone left except me and nick who sat on either side of Zoey comforting her. "Its ok don't worry they will find Carrie and we will all be safe again" I tried to console her "I trust you" she mumbled so low I could barely make it out.

Kyanna's POV back in Florida

The cops surrounded Zoey's house and Zoey's parents and Carrie's Mom were crying and telling them about what they saw. Nancy Grace had came to cover the story and they had pictures out and other police type stuff. I didn't want to talk my best friend was missing. All I could do was cry into my sister shoulder and run and find Zoey after a little while our other best friend Sammie arrived and we started sobbing together using the other for support. Through the tears I heard "Well the iconic…boyz are…. Missing to." Talia trying to lighten the mood exclaimed "maybe they took her" "Don't be ridiculous" I snapped knowing she didn't deserve it. I clutched onto Sammie while she prayed silently.


End file.
